<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna play with you by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372798">Wanna play with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Gen, Rubber Ducks, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto era confuso, e non riusciva a comprendere che cosa ci potesse essere di più divertente che tuffarsi dal trampolino. Allora si sporse al di sopra della spalla di Chinen, scorgendo fra le sue mani un oggetto giallo che non riusciva a distinguere bene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna play with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Wanna play with you -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando quella mattina Yuto era arrivato in piscina, gli sembrava quasi di non riuscire a contenere la gioia.</p><p>Aveva a malapena salutato la madre, andando incontro alla maestra con un sorriso allegro, poi si era messo in costume e aveva raggiunto i suoi amici in acqua.</p><p>Stavano giocando da qualche minuto, quando si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava.</p><p>Yuri era in un angolo della piscina, voltato verso una parete, da solo.</p><p>Yuto storse il naso.</p><p>Da quando era diventato amico del più piccolo, si era abituato al suo modo di fare leggermente schivo; eppure, frequentando lui e Ryosuke, gli era sembrato che fosse diventato un po’ più aperto, meno tendente a stare sulle sue.</p><p>Gli si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di non farsi notare.</p><p>Quando fu a pochi passi da lui tuttavia, il bambino si voltò, corrugando la fronte e girandosi del tutto verso di lui, nascondendo le mani dietro la schiena.</p><p>“Che cosa stai facendo, Yuri?” gli chiese Yuto, con aria curiosa.</p><p>“Niente” rispose il più piccolo, arrossendo e cominciando a guardarsi intorno, come a cercare una via di fuga.</p><p>“Perché non vieni a giocare con noi? Stiamo andando a provare i tuffi dal trampolino, Ryo-chan dice che l’ultima volta che è venuto qui i suoi genitori gliel’hanno lasciato fare” gli disse, sorridendo, e aspettandosi che l’altro fosse emozionato quanto lui all’idea.</p><p>Ma Yuri si limitò a scrollare le spalle, con aria sostenuta.</p><p>“No, grazie. Credo che rimarrò qui a giocare da solo” gli disse, voltandosi nuovamente verso l’angolo della piscina, dando per scontato che di fronte al suo rifiuto l’altro se ne andasse.</p><p>Ma non fu così fortunato.</p><p>Yuto era confuso, e non riusciva a comprendere che cosa ci potesse essere di più divertente che tuffarsi dal trampolino. Allora si sporse al di sopra della spalla di Chinen, scorgendo fra le sue mani un oggetto giallo che non riusciva a distinguere bene.</p><p>Con un gesto veloce allora, fece passare la mano sotto il braccio del più piccolo, afferrando quella che scoprì essere una paperella di gomma.</p><p>Ebbe il tempo di osservarla per un momento soltanto, prima che Yuri divenisse rosso in volto e si avventasse contro di lui.</p><p>“Ridammela!” gridò, così forte che Yuto si portò istintivamente le mani alle orecchie, facendo cadere la paperella in acqua.</p><p>Chinen la prese con fare possessivo, stringendola contro di sé e continuando a guardare male l’amico.</p><p>“Mi dispiace Yuri... io volevo solo vedere con che cosa stessi giocando” gli spiegò Yuto, con l’aria di chi stava per scoppiare a piangere.</p><p>“Non m’interessa! È mia, lo so che è una cosa da bambini piccoli e non volevo che nessuno la vedesse” si lamentò, imbronciato. “Ora sono sicuro che andrai  a prendermi in giro con gli altri, vero?” gli chiese, con aria triste.</p><p>Yuto gli mise una mano sulla spalla, scuotendo solennemente la testa.</p><p>“Certo che non ti prenderò in giro, Yuri” indicò il bordo della piscina con un sorriso. “Io ho una ciambella a forma di papero, non è una cosa da bambini piccoli” gli spiegò con semplicità.</p><p>Vide il volto di Yuri farsi lentamente più rilassato, per poi lasciarsi andare ad un timido sorriso.</p><p>“Quindi non pensi che io sia stupido?” gli chiese, in un mormorio.</p><p>Yuto scoppiò a ridere, allegro.</p><p>“No che non lo penso, Chii-chan! Anzi...” disse, tornando serio. “I tuffi non sono poi così divertenti, possiamo usare solo i trampolini più bassi. Posso rimanere a giocare con te e la paperella?” domandò, sentendosi soddisfatti per l’espressione di pura felicità sul volto di Yuri, che annuì con convinzione.</p><p>Erano passati pochi minuti, quando videro Ryosuke correre loro incontro, con aria confusa.</p><p>“Yuto! Yuri! Non venite a fare i tuffi?” chiese, indicando gli altri loro amici in fila vicino al trampolino nella piscina per bambini.</p><p>Nakajima stava per rispondere, ma Chinen fu più veloce di lui.</p><p>“No grazie, Ryo-chan. Io e Yuto stiamo giocando con la mia paperella” gli rispose, con fare di superiorità.</p><p>L’altro si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a raggiungere gli altri.</p><p>Yuto rimase fermo per qualche secondo, poi sorrise.</p><p>Non era poi così schivo o sulle sue, Yuri.</p><p>Bastava unicamente saperlo prendere per il suo verso, e lui era felice di saperci riuscire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>